


Loved by Night- Inspired by the myth of Cupid and Psyche

by idreamofignoct



Series: Eternally Yours- A Collection of R76 Short Stories Based on Greek Myths [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Marriage, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Reaper76 - Freeform, Rimming, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: Jack's beauty has angered the sun god, who, along with the goddess of love, makes arrangements to marry Jack off to a monster. Enter Gabriel, god of night, whose love for Jack has him bring the mortal to paradise. Yet Jack's wish to look upon Gabriel's face comes with a heavy price. Now Jack seeks to regain his love's favor, or die trying.





	Loved by Night- Inspired by the myth of Cupid and Psyche

It was a beautiful day. The sun blessed all with warmth, illuminated the boughs of flowers strung along the fences lining the street. For twenty-one year old Jack, youngest and most beautiful son of a merchant’s family, it should have been a happy day. For today was his wedding day. He should be thrilled. His brothers envious at a good match. But Jack was not thrilled. He was afraid. The gods were displeased with him for reasons he did not know, so to appease them, he was promised to an unknown suitor.

The wedding walk through town was just a show. The hilltop that saw his brothers and so many others wed in years past would be empty today, as empty as the place beside Jack. He looked over the crowd. None seemed to have the slightest notion of his misery. All were too eager to partake in a wedding that saw Jack married to a ghost groom. 

Jack’s gaze drifted past the spectators gathered around his family. It didn’t feel like a wedding day. It was more like a funeral procession. Jack wished he could run away, hide, disappear. But such things might anger the gods more. They would curse his family. He was alone in his fear, his uncertainty. It cast a melancholic air about him. Turned his beauty to such an exquisite thing, he seemed otherworldly.

Another watched the procession with true delight. The sun god, jealous of Jack’s golden beauty, conspired with the goddess of love to ensure Jack disappeared, not in death, but in misery. Both anticipated Jack’s suffering. But Gabriel, god of night, felt differently. For many years, Gabriel longed for a companion in the dark, someone to light his sky and his heart as they cloaked the world in night’s embrace. Gabriel knew in his soul Jack was the one he sought.

“I will save you from the sun god’s spite,” Gabriel murmured, watching Jack near the destination where he was to meet the creature the goddess of love betrothed him to. “You do not deserve such a fate for being so beautiful.”

So the god of night went to work. He created a private living space in between the realms, then summoned the wind itself to meet Jack at the end of the wedding road. “Bear him up to me gently,” Gabriel said, and retreated to his palace to wait for nightfall. Oh, how he could not wait to shower Jack with all his love.

Jack, still believing he was to meet a grisly fate, smiled through his fear as the official asked the gods to bless the upcoming match. His parents gifted him with a golden lamp as dowry, while his brothers presented fine drinkware and a bolt of silk. They exchanged farewells. Jack shook all over despite his smiles and spoken hope for happiness. The crowd departed to enjoy a reception Jack would not be present for. Soon he stood alone, dressed in finery and carrying gifts, and he had never felt more miserable. 

The silence seemed deafening compared to the earlier hurrahs and blessings. Jack looked about, not sure who- or what- he should expect. The wind stirred, plucked at his hair, his clothing. Jack closed his eyes. Murmured a prayer. Wind brushed over him, strong enough to knock him down. But it was the sensation of being lifted that startled him.

“What…?” he said, watching himself rise off his feet.

“Be not afraid,” said a breathy voice. “We will not let you fall.”

Before Jack could determine what was happening, he was swept higher into the air. The movement was so sudden, he dropped all the gifts his family gave except the lamp. Those items vanished into the sea. Astonished at this strange circumstance, Jack looked toward the sky.

Clouds peeled away to reveal a mountain range in the distance. The wind carried Jack past them before going ever higher. The clouds gathering here were thick, numerous. A burst of warmth surprised Jack as he passed through. Soon the wind set Jack down a grassy hilltop before spiraling away.

Jack gazed into the distance, awestruck by what he saw. Rolling green hills dotted by multi-colored flowers created a beautiful backdrop for the country house nestled under two large trees. Jack walked through the flowers, smiling slightly as he ran his hand along the petals. The strong scent of farm animals preceded the livestock pen. Sheep, goats, pigs, cows, and chickens to one side, horses to another. A sizable vegetable garden with neat rows and vines heavy with gourds dominated another section by the house. 

Jack paused at the bottom of the stairs, a little hesitant. Was this place to be his new home? If so, where was his groom?

A scroll then settled onto the steps, Jack’s name written on the exterior in a bold hand. Feeling both curious and excited, Jack sat upon the steps, took up the scroll and unraveled it. The scent of jasmine wafted from the paper:

_My dear Jack,_

_I understand this is all very confusing, even frightening, for you. Please allow me to explain. Everything you see here is for your comfort and convenience. You are not a prisoner of fate. You are my guest. And as such, you need not accept me as your husband to appease the gods. You are in control of your own destiny. I give you the choice whether you wish to stay. Should you choose to return to your home, I will arrange it. Fear not any repercussions from the gods. Your crimes will be absolved._

_But should you wish to stay, I welcome you with fondness. Ana, my head of house here, will ensure you are settled. Write to me with your decision. Your comfort is of the utmost importance._

_I await your response._

_Yours,_

_G_

Jack read over the letter again, his heart pounding at this new knowledge. All the fear and uncertainty of the morning now resolved into confusion edged with a little bit of curiosity. He was no newlywed waiting on a ghost groom, but his own man. Jack, who had spent most of his life under his parents’ rule, was almost afraid of what to do with this new feeling of autonomy.

Footsteps sounded in the doorway, prompting Jack to stand and whirl around. A woman with long, black hair, tanned skin, and a kind, motherly demeanor stood on the porch. She had a broad smile for him, which worked wonders on his unease.

“Jack. My name is Ana. Welcome,” she said, waving him toward the entrance. “You must be exhausted. Some food and rest will help you relax.”

Jack folded the letter, placed it in the satchel containing the lamp. “Thank you,” he said, offering her a smile she returned with delight. He followed her into the house, warm and cozy and inspiring a sense of peace Jack did not expect. Ana led him down a hall into the kitchen. The table was set with bowls of fruit and cut vegetables, as well as his favorite dessert. This small attention made him feel welcome.

Ana encouraged Jack to have a seat while she fetched him something to drink. “How is it you came to be here?” he asked, accepting the wine glass she handed him.

Ana set to work on peeling fruit, looking perfectly at ease in such a place. “G saved me,” she replied. “Years ago, I lost my daughter. I was alone, homeless, penniless, and broken hearted. He took me in when no one else would. Showed me kindness in a world gone cold.”

G demonstrating such kindness seemed in character given the tenor of his letter to Jack. He sipped at the wine. It was sweet, left him feeling a little heady. “He brought you here?”

“To help you settle in, yes. Will you be staying?”

Jack lowered his gaze to the wine glass. “I’m not sure. It’s all very strange.”

“He has told you are free to do as you wish?” Ana asked. 

“He has.”

“Then perhaps you should use these next few days to make that decision. In the meantime, eat up,” she said, presenting him with a bowl. “I’ll draw a bath for you. You’ll find the bath room at the end of the hall. Once you’re refreshed, I will bring you to your chamber to rest. It’s been a long day for you.” Ana’s smile was warm. 

Jack returned her smile. “Thank you. A bath sounds wonderful.”

Ana smiled again, then took her leave.

Jack sampled the food that comprised a wedding feast that wasn’t a wedding feast. Back home, he and his groom would have reclined upon couches, feeding one another and laughing like carefree children. Jack plucked a grape from the pile. Held it up and, perhaps feeling a little whimsical, closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He imagined his groom slipping the grape into his mouth. But when he actually felt one touch his lips, Jack gasped in surprise. The grape he held tumbled to the floor. 

Jack stared at it, heart racing. Forced himself to calm. Perhaps he should rest.

After finishing his meal, Jack went to the bathing chamber. Having grown up in a modest home, the splendor of the bathroom took his breath away. The large, sunk-in tub was oval in shape, sized as if to fit two people with room to spare. Jack stripped and stepped into the warm, perfume-scented water. He lounged for a time, letting the warm water relax him. Thought about the content in the letter. G. What did the G stand for? What did he sound like? Look like?

A door opened, drawing Jack from his thoughts. Ana peered into the doorway, all motherly concern and smiles. “Just checking on you, Jack. Did you need anything else before I prepare your bed?”

Jack nearly said no, but the dozens of questions he had about this place and G had him request pen and paper. The smile she sent him indicated she had anticipated this. “I will leave you some reams and ink in your room.”

Jack thanked her, and she ducked out, closing the door with a soft click. After lingering in the bath for a few moments more, Jack rose to his feet and stepped out of the tub. Once dressed, he met Ana in the outside hall. She greeted him with a smile and gestured he follow. 

The room she brought him to was elegantly furnished, the most striking being the bed with its heavy drapes. The interior within was spacious, as if it were a world unto itself. “It’s amazing,” he said, running a hand along the pillows. “I’ve never felt material like this.”

“It’s likely you won’t anywhere else. This is made from a cloth found only by-” Ana caught herself. Jack glanced back at her, curious. She smiled. “Never you mind, Jack. Know your comfort was firmly in mind when this room was furnished. You rest. I will return tomorrow.”

“You don’t live here?” Jack asked, suddenly nervous about staying here alone.

“I have lodgings of my own elsewhere on the property. Here,” she said, handing him a golden bell. “Use this to summon me. I have its twin. It will ring when you use yours.”

Jack accepted the bell, glad to know she wouldn’t be far away. “Thank you so much, Ana. See you tomorrow.”

Ana bid him a good evening, then departed.

Alone, Jack explored the rest of the room, then moved on to the home. The sun had just set by the time he returned, feeling more than a little overwhelmed by all he had seen. He looked to the ream of paper on the desk by the window. Moments later, he sat down, pen in hand.

_Greetings, G,_

_I admit I am confused by the circumstances that brought me here. I was told I would be wed, yet you speak of being free. My mind says I should go. Return to my family and hope for a true match. This seems like the best course of action._

_And yet…_

_Sir, you have granted me a choice I never thought to have for myself, or over my future. I am not one to dismiss such generosity. So I will remain. I must repay you for your sparing me from the gods’ wrath. Tell me how it is I will do this._

_Sincerely,_

_Jack_

Jack set the pen down, read over the letter. Satisfaction turned to despair at realizing he had not asked Ana where he was to send these letters. However, just as he prepared to fold the letter, words appeared underneath his name, leaving him astonished.

_Dear Jack,_

_Rest assured I seek no payment from you. I only wish to know your thoughts._

_G_  
Jack gave a small smile as he penned an answer. _Perhaps we should take this time to know one another’s thoughts._

A response appeared swiftly. _I would like that very much._

And so began Jack’s correspondence with his mysterious benefactor. The days stretched into weeks, months. Jack spent his days helping Ana with the care of the animals, garden, and housekeeping. At night, Jack sat on his bed, where he composed letter after letter for G. Gabriel, as he soon learned.

Gabriel’s name never drifted far from Jack’s thoughts, and he whispered it at night. He wanted to meet Gabriel. Hear his voice, feel his touch. Oh, those early mornings Jack reached for the other side of the bed in search of a warm body. Yet he refrained from asking Gabriel to appear. Part of Jack feared he would not. He sensed Gabriel withheld a lot about himself.

Gabriel also struggled with the desire to go to Jack. To consummate the marriage that, until recently, had been perceived as a charade. He wanted to wait until Jack asked him to appear. And when that wish became reality, Gabriel anticipated the night’s arrival with great joy.

“He will break your heart, Gabriel,” the sun god sneered. He had never forgiven Gabriel for his interference with Jack’s fate, so he took his jabs where he could. “There is treachery in him.”

“Your concern is as shallow to me as your envy of Jack,” Gabriel snapped. “You were content to watch him suffer for the simple fact his beauty outshines yours. Now leave me. I must bring the night.”

The sun god left in a sullen mood. Gabriel dismissed him. All his thoughts were reserved for his beloved, precious Jack. _Tonight, I will touch you_ , he thought, leaving his tower to traverse the sky, his cloak of darkness spreading over the world. _Tonight, I will have you as my husband at last._

Excitement filled Jack’s heart as he went about his daily activities. Tonight, Gabriel was coming to him. Tonight, Jack would finally know the man whose words had already captured his heart. Ana, pleased Jack was to meet Gabriel at last, offered to take care of the animals. “Go ready yourself, Jack. Your mind is not on something as mundane as feeding chickens.”

Jack laughed, for it was true. After hugging Ana, Jack hurried into the house to prepare. He bathed and dressed as if this was his wedding night. It was, in a sense, he realized as color heated his cheeks. The vow Jack spoke all those months ago, as rehearsed as a line in a play, now sang with truth. For he was in love with Gabriel, irrevocably and utterly. He wanted nothing more than to make this place a home for them.

Dusk approached. Jack, as nervous as he was eager, sat on the bed, the canopy drawn tight per Gabriel’s instruction. No light was permitted here. The idea of meeting him in the dark intrigued Jack. There was an element of excitement to such a meeting, a clandestine feel that thrilled. 

The last of the light creeping beneath the canopy faded. Jack sat in silence and darkness, heart pounding in his ears. His fingers curled on his knees. Then the space behind him sank, and warm breath tickled his neck. Jack gasped, seized by such a rush of arousal and anticipation. 

“Gabriel?” he breathed.

Hands slid up his arms to rest at his shoulders. Lips touched the back of his neck. “Jack,” a low, melodic voice whispered. “At last.”

Jack leaned against a strong chest, barely stifling his moan as Gabriel kissed along his ear, his temple. The arms around him tightened. Jack’s eyes closed as he reached behind him, seeking Gabriel’s face. His fingers contacted thick, curled hair. He panted Gabriel’s name as those hands now dipped inside the loose sleeves of his tunic. Warm palms smoothed over Jack’s chest, and he moaned again at the incredible sensations coursing through him. Gabriel moaned, too, a muffled sound fraught with desire.

“Jack, my beautiful Jack,” he whispered in Jack’s ear. “I must have you.”

“Please,” Jack gasped, and turned his head, eyes searching the darkness for Gabriel’s face. “Kiss me. I’ve wanted nothing more.”

Gabriel brushed his lips over Jack’s. The sensation went through Jack like a draught of strong wine, hot and pleasant. “Oh, yes,” Jack moaned before Gabriel kissed him. It was a fierce, needy kiss Jack had not come close to imagining, let alone confident in his ability to match. Yet match it he did, driven by a desire he could not longer control. His body writhed against Gabriel’s, he gripped Gabriel’s hands where they rested on his chest. Pushed them downward toward his aching cock.

“Touch me. Take me as your husband,” Jack begged against Gabriel’s mouth.

“Jack.” Gabriel’s answering growl was heavy with need. 

In moments, Jack’s tunic had been stripped away. He lay upon the bed, touching, grasping, whatever part of Gabriel he could as Gabriel kissed down his body. Senseless murmurings passed Jack’s lips as he moaned and writhed. He soon arched his back, a choked cry escaping the instant a hot mouth closed over Jack’s cock.

Tongue and hand left Jack a quivering mess amidst the sheets. He’d never felt such pleasure, not even by his own hand. His body felt as if were on fire, nerves alive and pulsing in response to Gabriel’s caresses. 

“Jack, Jack,” Gabriel cooed, a hand now resting between Jack’s cheeks. He spread his legs, gasping anew at feeling Gabriel’s tongue swirling around his hole. He nearly found his release from the stimulation. Jack whimpered, undone by all these glorious sensations. 

“Soon, my love,” Gabriel assured him, licking at Jack’s hole again and causing him to moan. “I’ve yearned for you for so long, but you must be patient. I have no desire to harm you.”

Jack nodded, though it was difficult to be patient. All he knew was the pulsing inside him had become an almost painful ache. Ultimate pleasure was within his reach, and he wanted it desperately. 

At feeling a finger slip inside him, Jack nearly bucked. The drag it created was odd but not unpleasant. Jack’s head fell back on the pillow, body steadily relaxing as Gabriel worked a finger in and out of him. Gabriel murmured as he did so, his voice working wonders for both Jack’s comfort and desire. When a second finger followed, Jack moaned with shameless need. Shifted his hips downward to take more of Gabriel’s fingers in.

Gabriel groaned each time Jack reacted to the movements. Arousal perfumed the air, leaving Jack feeling light-headed. A third finger now entered him. Jack’s voice broke on a keening moan. He bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood. It was an exquisite agony to be in, but he needed more. 

“Please.” Jack almost didn’t recognize the breathy voice as his own. He lifted his hips in supplication. “I cannot wait any longer.”

Gabriel growled a response, then slowly withdrew his fingers. Jack gasped at the absence, looked toward his parted knees. Could feel Gabriel’s body there, pressed so close, yet he remained invisible. The smooth head of Gabriel’s cock brushed along Jack’s hole. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

“Breathe, my love,” Gabriel instructed, and pushed inside.

Jack’s eyes flew open. His lips parted on a strangled sound as his legs twitched. Pain put tears into his eyes. Instinct demanded he defend against the invasion. But Gabriel rubbed his belly, his chest, whispered sweet words of assurance. Jack fought through instinct and relaxed, trusting Gabriel implicitly. Soon a new feeling overcame him. A potent rush of sensation at Gabriel’s cock stretching him so wide, pressing even deeper into him. It left Jack breathless. He sought the darkness once again, wishing he could see the color of Gabriel’s eyes, the contours of his face. But the wondrous feel of him inside, filling him so much he nearly burst, more than made up for what Jack could not see. After a moment, Jack’s discomfort turned to need. The need to have Gabriel move inside him, soothe the ache that had been with Jack since he first realized how much he wanted this. Wanted Gabriel. 

Jack reached for Gabriel, fingers stroking smooth, bare skin. He whispered his name. 

A hand caressed Jack’s cheek. He leaned into the touch, warmth entering his heart at this moment of tenderness. He heard Gabriel sigh, very softly. 

“My love. I will give you what you need.”

And he did.

Jack gripped the sheets, head thrown back and body arching as Gabriel slowly thrust into him. It was nothing like he imagined, and everything he wanted. They rocked like this for some time, calling for the other in soft moans and strangled cries. Then Gabriel bent over Jack, powerful arms wrapping him up. Jack had just enough time to murmur Gabriel’s name before the sudden deep thrusts had him moaning loudly. When the rush of pleasure overwhelmed him, Jack cried out in a ragged, hoarse voice. Gabriel held him so tight as Jack shook apart in his arms. Soon Gabriel’s groan, coupled with how his hips pressed to Jack, revealed he had reached his pleasure, too. 

When the euphoria passed, leaving Jack breathless and shaking at the experience, Gabriel withdrew from his body. A warm cloth touched Jack’s skin. He lay back, eyes closed, smiling as Gabriel cleaned him with such gentleness, it made his heart ache. Upon finishing, Gabriel settled onto the bed, drew Jack into his arms and whispered soft words of love into his ear. Jack turned his face toward Gabriel’s voice.

“My husband,” he whispered. “I am yours now.”

Gabriel made a soft sound. “Oh, Jack,” he said, and pressed tender kisses to Jack’s cheeks. “I am ever yours.”

Jack smiled and snuggled close. He did not think such happiness was possible for him when he had made that solitary wedding walk through town. Now he could not see a future for himself without Gabriel.

They made love all throughout the night. Jack, sated, sore, and exhausted, had dim memories of Gabriel kissing his cheek before sleep took him. When he woke some hours later, Jack was alone. A folded letter rested on the second pillow. Jack took it in hand and rolled onto his back, one hand running down the length of his body, remembering how Gabriel touched him, his smile soft as he read.

_My beloved Jack,_

_Words cannot begin to express how happy you have made me. I shall return to you tonight. Rest well, my love. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Your husband,_

_Gabriel_

Jack sighed dreamily, pressed a kiss to the letter before holding it to his chest. Tonight. It seemed centuries away. But the echo of Gabriel’s presence remained, comforted Jack.

He spent most of the morning in bed recovering from the night’s passion. He did not mind. The soreness was welcome, made him rather giddy at the memories in the dark. Ana, who typically came by around ten, did not seem surprised to find Jack still abed. She was all smiles as she brought him a breakfast tray.

“You are looking quite cheery this morning,” she observed, a knowing smile on her lips.

Jack laughed. “I feel so cheery, Ana.” He impulsively grabbed her hand as she set the tray down. “He is so wonderful. I feel as if I have always known him. Is that strange?”

“Not at all,” Ana said, squeezing his hand. “You love him, and I know he loves you, very much.” Her face turned serious then, the hand in his gripping hard. “Never take his love for granted, Jack. Hold him close to you, always.”

Jack’s expression softened. “I will,” he assured her. “Gabriel is everything to me.”

Ana’s words stayed with Jack for the rest of the day, fueling his desire for time to pass quicker so he could be with Gabriel again. The world was brighter, happier, now that Jack knew the warmth of Gabriel’s love. He hummed as he completed his daily chores, sometimes losing himself in memories of the passion between them to such an extent, he forgot what he was doing. Ana chided him in teasing tones, leaving Jack red-faced but oh, so happy.

Sundown. Jack wished Ana well, then half ran to the bathroom to cleanse the day’s dirt from his skin. Soon he sat upon the bed, the canopy closed. The light had just vanished when Jack felt warm, strong arms around him. Just about melted at that soft, melodic voice at his ear once again.

“My love,” Gabriel murmured. 

Jack shuddered in his husband’s arms. His eyes closed, his lips parted on a sigh before he turned his head to meet Gabriel’s kiss. Jack had never felt more alive. 

Every night, Gabriel came to Jack’s bed. Every morning, he slipped away, the promise to return echoed in soft kisses. At first, Jack did not question this arrangement. He was so happy to be with his husband. He’d craft gifts for Gabriel during the day and received warm kisses in response. But the darkness between them left a yearning in Jack’s heart. He wanted to see his love’s face in the daylight, look into his eyes.

“Please stay with me,” Jack murmured, snuggling closer. He sensed dawn’s approach as keenly as any nocturnal animal now. “Let me look at you, just once.”

Gabriel, usually so receptive to Jack’s wishes, remained unyielding in this. “Am I not here with you every night?” 

The slight change in Gabriel’s tone surprised Jack. “Yes, but…”

“And do I not love you, cherish you?”

“You do,” Jack answered, tightening his hold on his love.

“Then it is enough.” Gabriel ran his fingers through Jack’s hair, his voice adopting its familiar, tender tones. “You do not have to see me to know my heart, Jack.”

Jack fell silent. While Gabriel spoke the truth, he could not dismiss his disappointment. 

After a few moments, Gabriel sighed softly. “Tell me how else I may please you, my love.”

Jack, stirred from dwelling on thoughts of never seeing Gabriel’s face in the sunlight, sought another concern that had been on his mind of late. “May I invite my brothers here? It’s been several months since I saw them last. I would like them to know I am well taken care of.”

Gabriel pressed a kiss to Jack’s brow. “Of course you may,” he said fondly. “Write to them. Ana will ensure your letter reaches them safely. The North wind will await them at the far edge of town.”

Jack smiled at his love, a featureless shadow he nonetheless could feel. “Thank you,” he said, and kissed the skin nearest him. The sun was nearly over the horizon now, and Jack’s eyes drifted closed. The last thing he recalled was the feel of Gabriel’s lips over his. 

After Jack woke and bathed, he wrote a letter to his brothers. After Ana took it to be delivered, she assisted Jack in preparing the guest rooms Jack did not remember having been there but did not question. Such an oddity did not seem as such to him here.  
By midday, Jack stood at the same hilltop the wind brought him to, gifts of fruits and vegetables in his arms, smiling at witnessing his brothers’ arrival. The surprised looks on their faces no doubt mirrored how his must have been that day, so long ago. 

Jack greeted them warmly, then led them to the house. Ana had left refreshments for them before returning to her home. She didn’t want to intrude on Jack’s family reunion.

His brothers were filled with news. Their parents had fared better than ever since Jack left. His oldest brother recently bought a house overlooking the beach, while his other brother purchased a fine pair of horses. In turn, Jack spoke of his courtship with Gabriel, how they were officially married now.

“We have been worried for you,” his oldest brother said. “Tell us, where is your husband? Mother and Father bade me give him a message.”

“Gabriel isn’t here right now. He comes to me at night,” Jack replied, a little surprised by the looks his brothers sent him.

“Why only then? Is he ugly?”

Jack was about to deny it, then lowered his gaze. “I…I do not know. I have never seen him. But,” he said, smiling broadly. “Gabriel sends you warm greetings and bids you welcome. Do not worry for me. I am well taken care of here.”

His brothers exchanged looks. “Do you not believe me?” Jack asked.

His older brother met his gaze. “It just seems odd to us. A man we don’t know has you participate in a wedding procession, spirits you away to this place, and we find you alone.” His voice lowered. “Are you sure Gabriel isn’t some kind of monster?” 

Jack was taken aback. “Gabriel is no monster,” he said, vehement in his defense of his husband. “He is the kindest, most loving man to ever walk this earth.” 

“Then why stay away during the day? Jack,” his other brother said, taking his hand. “Think! Everything you’ve told us makes little sense. You even said he only spoke to you in letters, and you’ve never seen his face. How can you know he is not a monster?”

Jack lapsed into silence. For the first time, a tiny seed of doubt sprouted from deep inside his mind. He shook his head, dismissing both his brothers’ concern and his own. “It doesn’t matter if I see him or not. He loves me. We are wed. That’s all there is to it,” he said, and changed the subject.

His brothers stayed until a few hours before sunset. Jack walked them to the hilltop. His older brother took Jack aside, his expression one of deep concern. “We know you believe you are content, but I want you to have this,” he said, handing Jack a golden knife. “You should know if your husband is a monster.”

Jack stared at the weapon in shock. “I don’t need—”

“Please,” his brother said, and pressed it into Jack’s hand. “Find out. Defend yourself if you must. It’s all we ask.” 

Unable to summon a counter argument, Jack accepted the knife. It felt heavy in his hand. Unwelcome. He waited until the wind carried his brothers out of sight before returning home. He left the knife in a drawer, wanting to shut it and its implications from his mind. His brothers had no reason to worry. Gabriel had been nothing but open and honest with Jack. When he was with him in the dark and closed space of their bed, Jack only cared about Gabriel. About pleasing him.

The time they shared that night was as passionate as any. Afterward, Gabriel lay back with Jack in his arms, idly stroking his face as he asked after Jack’s visit with his brothers. Jack did not reveal their suspicions, or the existence of the knife in the drawer across the room. They kissed a few more times before Jack lay atop Gabriel, who groaned with needy anticipation. This was a favorite position of Gabriel’s, and Jack’s if he was honest. Gabriel loved the freedom to explore Jack’s body, while Jack controlled the pace of their lovemaking. The slow start soon led to an explosion of ecstasy so great, Gabriel drifted off to sleep in Jack’s arms. 

Jack listened to Gabriel’s steady breathing, the lingering warmth of the afterglow giving way to troubling thoughts. His brothers’ concerns could not be so readily dismissed. The knife called to him from the dresser. Jack hated how suspicious his mind had turned. But the spell that had surrounded this place had shattered. Left Jack questioning things. A rush of determination flooded his heart. He would look upon Gabriel, not to assure himself, but to prove his brothers wrong.

Slowly easing himself from Gabriel’s arms, Jack crept across the room to the chest of drawers by the window. As the whole room was dark, he had to fumble for the lantern. In doing so, his hand brushed against the bell Ana had given him. Jack carefully nudged it aside. He lit the lamp, flinching as bright light flooded the room. Jack’s gaze drifted to the knife. He took it in hand with great reluctance. Drawing a deep breath, Jack turned to the bed, its pulled drapes. Thought about Gabriel asleep there. Shame over breaking his word soon turned to excitement. To look upon his husband at last, a face to put his voice to, would help ease Jack’s lonely days. 

A little more confident now, Jack approached the bed, lamp in hand, the knife in the other. He hesitated before the break in the curtains, then, slowly, used the knife to part the cloth. Light passed over the bed like the rising sun, picking out the folds and creases of the sheets, made his shadow enormous. Heart pounding, Jack lowered his gaze to the bed, and felt the breath leave his body.

A beautiful, dark haired man with honey brown skin and a trim beard slept on, one arm extended over the spot where Jack should be laying. Behind him, the shadows moved across the wall, matching the steady pace of Gabriel’s breathing. A second look had Jack gasp softly. For they were not just shadows. The night sky itself extended from Gabriel’s body, the light of the stars casting Gabriel’s body in a dim glow.

Jack shook from head to toe as realization seized him. Gabriel was not just a man. Gabriel was the god of night. So shocked by this, so enchanted by such peerless beauty, Jack leaned in with the intent to wake Gabriel with a kiss, careless of his hold on the lamp. For just as Jack’s lips were about to touch Gabriel’s beautiful, glowing skin, the lamp tilted forward, sending a few drops of hot oil onto Gabriel’s cheek.

Several things happened at once: Gabriel’s violent start at being scalded, the sudden way his hand shot out, catching Jack in the face with what felt like sharp claws. Blood ran down his face. Pain and shock sent Jack tumbling backward. His body caught on the curtains, ripping part of it from the hanging supports. Gabriel sat up swiftly, a hand pressed to his face. Eyes that shone like the stars locked onto Jack. Lowered to the lantern and knife he held. Traveled back to Jack’s eyes. Froze him in place with the hurt, the betrayal, in the depths of those shimmering eyes. Then Gabriel’s face contorted into one of anger. It was the last thing Jack saw before Gabriel swept his cloak of night around himself. The last thing he heard was a roughened voice whisper, “You will never see me again,” before darkness and cold, as absolute as death, dragged Jack from that place.

Gabriel fled the home he had made, face still burning from where the oil struck him. Yet it paled to the agony of Jack’s betrayal. The knife in his hand. Oh, how could he have done this? Theirs was a happiness incomparable to anything else in the world. Yet Jack proved treacherous after all. Heartbroken, Gabriel secluded himself in his palace at the edge of twilight, mourning for what they could have had. The skies darkened as a result of his anguish.

Jack, too, found himself in anguish. Cast out of the house where he had known such warmth, he had woken on the river bank, half submerged and shivering in his bedgown. Yet this was only part of his misery. Eyes opened or closed, he beheld nothing but darkness. Understanding came swiftly: he’d been blinded, his last memory of color gathered in the vision that was to haunt Jack’s every waking moment. Gabriel, stunned and in pain, his starry eyes shadowed by the shock of his betrayal. Jack groaned in despair. Why, why did he do it?

Shivering, lost, and alone, Jack wandered from the river in search of his home. It took days for him to do so. When he heard his oldest brother’s voice amidst the crowd noise, Jack felt himself delivered. 

“Brother,” Jack called, pushing his way through the crowd, following his brother’s voice. “Please, help me.” He reached out, anticipating a friendly hand, a cry of relief at finding Jack.

Instead, his hand was roughly smacked away.

“Leave me, beggar,” he snapped. “By the gods, you are rank. This is no place for people like you.”

“Brother! It’s me, Jack.”

A sharp laugh of derision sounded. “My brother is beautiful and wed to a man he only sees at night, fool that he is, but he is happy. You are ugly. Now begone!” 

The same hand that had smacked Jack’s away now shoved against his chest. Others soon pushed Jack aside, insults ringing in his ears as he was systematically thrown to the ground. Someone kicked dirt into his face. Cruel laughter followed as he choked on it. Heartbroken, Jack slowly pulled himself to his feet and staggered off. Home was no longer an option.

Desperation had him turn thief. He slept in doorways, alleys, places people always passed but overlooked. During this time, Jack wept bitter tears of sorrow and shame. He longed for death, but the gods did not release him. No matter how hard things were, he was always snatched from the brink only to be dangled again. Too cowardly to end his own life, Jack lived at the complete mercy of the gods.

Weeks passed. Hard living soon brought illness. Too weak to scavenge for food, Jack lay on a pile of soiled blankets he’d taken from a launder. Breathing labored, teeth chattering, body as immobile as stone, Jack waited for the end. Ana found him instead. And, as the first kind gesture he’d had in weeks, Jack sobbed.

Ana took him in, nursed him back to health. She did not ask him about his fall from paradise, or his blindness. Jack was glad of it. He could not face such questions now. But one night, when Jack believed Ana to be asleep, he cried for Gabriel. Long, ragged sobs echoing of his heartbreak. 

Ana was there some time later, as tender as a mother. “Ssh, Jack. It will be all right,” she said, presenting him with a tonic. 

Jack turned his head on the pillow. “It isn’t,” he croaked. “I lost him, the only man I’ll ever love. His face, Ana...it’s all I see.” Tears slid down his cheeks. “I miss him so much.”

Ana gently touched Jack’s face. Encouraged him to drink. “Rest, Jack,” she urged as he sipped at it. “I know it seems hopeless now. Have faith. All will be well in the end.”

Ana remained a pillar of strength during his recovery. Jack’s convalescence found him emerging from the darkness of his despair into a contemplative mood. One night, he and Ana sat in the kitchen, his hands warmed around the bowl of soup she set in front of him. There was a chill in the air. Wind rattled the windows. Jack looked toward the sound.

“Are the stars out tonight?” he asked, hopeful.

“No. I’m sorry, Jack,” Ana replied.

He sighed heavily. “You don’t have to apologize. It is my doing,” Jack said softly. He stood, leaving the soup and the warmth of the fire behind to stand in front of the window. Time spent in Ana’s home allowed him to map its layout. “I have wronged him, and he suffers for it. I must make amends. He must know how much I still care. Will you take me outside of town?”

“Of course I will, Jack. Where will you go?”

“To one of his temples. I must make a proper offering.”

“Did you want my help in writing a letter?” Ana asked.

Jack shook his head. “My words must come from my own heart and hand. But I cannot write him. Gabriel…” His voice broke on his husband’s name. “I will not wrong him again.”

Ana murmured an assent. “Make him something that speaks as clearly as any letter,” she suggested. 

Jack nodded. Yes, that was all he could do.

That night, Jack sat in the room Ana prepared for him, crafting gift after gift for Gabriel, each one reflecting Jack’s deep desire to win back his trust. Lastly, he added locks of his own hair, remembering how fondly Gabriel used to run his fingers through it. How he'd bury his nose into his hair, breathe him in, and sigh softly. Oh, but how Jack missed that.

Several days later, Ana stood beside Jack outside town. He touched her shoulder. “I thank you for all you have done for me, Ana. I could not have asked for a truer friend.”

Though he couldn’t see her smile, he knew it was there given the tone of her voice. “The gods go with you, Jack,” she said, understanding his intention to carry on alone. “Always be true to yourself, and to your heart. The god of night values that the most.”

Jack bowed his head. He knew this only too well.

Once they embraced and Ana rode off in the wagon, Jack proceeded on foot, the staff she had made for him guiding his steps. The first of Gabriel’s temples was a good twenty miles away. He walked for almost seven hours a day, finding shelter where he could. The gods continued to cast obstacles his way, but Jack pressed on. Night had fallen on the tenth day he was on the road. Ten long, hard days behind him, and even more ahead. But first, the offerings.

Jack hung back, listening to the worshipers as they milled about. Their pleas to see the stars cut Jack’s heart. Worse, the people talked of a beautiful mortal with sun-gold hair betraying the god of night. For the first time, Jack was glad his facial scars and long recovery rendered him unrecognizable. Their words didn’t prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks. But Jack did not weep for what he lost. The time for self-pity was past.

The last of the people departed. Jack walked with hand outstretched, seeking the temple door. The sent of jasmine lured him into the main chamber. Seeking a spot not occupied by offerings, Jack knelt, drawing his bag before him. He removed the items he’d made with great care. Blinked back tears as he arranged them.

“I do not know if you are listening, Gabriel,” Jack whispered. “I kneel before you here, now, with this sacred promise: I will right the wrong I have done you.” Jack took the ring he hadn’t removed from his finger since the night Gabriel slipped it on his finger. Blew out a shaky breath before placing it among the offerings. “I rescind my right to wear this ring, my right to call myself your husband, until I have gained your forgiveness. And should it never come to pass, let this ring go to a worthier heart than mine.”

With that, Jack left the temple behind to continue southwest. What he planned, he did not know. He put his fate in the gods’ hands.

Gabriel, concealed in his palace with the shredded remains of letters at his feet, heard Jack’s words but did not descend to accept the gifts. Not even that most precious of items, the ring he had forged from stardust. 

The nights grew longer. The stars stayed hidden. The sun god and goddess of love both tried to lure Gabriel from his self-imposed exile. 

“One mortal man is but a speck,” the sun god said, secure in his place as the most beautiful in the realm. “Hardly worth agonizing over.”

“A greater love awaits you, if you but seek it,” the goddess of love said. “A man of such beauty and purity of heart, he will—”

“Leave me to my memories.” Gabriel’s voice was a throaty rasp. He had not spoken since that last night with Jack. “Leave me to my pain.” 

The gods did as Gabriel bade. He remained alone in his tower, watching the world through the veil of darkness. Yet try as he might, Gabriel could not resist looking in on Jack every now and then. For as angry and hurt as he was, Jack’s memory was something he could not simply purge from his mind. Soon he started collecting the items Jack left at his shrines, precious offerings that he kept close despite how it pained him.

Months turned to years. Jack moved from place to place, seeking those in need no matter how small. Soon he came to be known as the blind wanderer, a man who gave of himself yet sought nothing in return. Everyone he helped, he received a blessing or a gift, which he left at the shrines to the gods. 

The sun god and goddess of love scoffed at his offerings. But some of the others took pity on Jack, who sought only to show his devotion. The goddess of agriculture, who had helped Gabriel design the gardens and landscape of the home he crafted for Jack, sent her messenger to the blind wanderer. Taking the guise of an old farmer about to lose his home, he implored Jack for help. Jack did so, staying on the farm to ensure its recovery. That he planted crops so like the ones he and Ana nurtured during their time in the wedding home put a small smile on Jack’s lips. He had been on the farm for a few years before the goddess of agriculture recalled her servant, who left everything to Jack. He promptly gave it to a young couple looking to start a family. Astride the horse the old farmer gifted him, Jack moved on.

The god of beasts, tending to his flock in his home in the heavens, was moved by the gentle way Jack treated his horse. Knowing Gabriel’s fondness for his absent love, he came to Jack as an adolescent girl hoping to have an owlery. Jack had no trouble helping her care for the birds. The owls hooted and called to him whenever he appeared. Jack did not know most were affiliated with Gabriel himself. Night after night, Gabriel heard the owls whisper about the gentle blond man, the care he gave them. Gabriel tried to block out their voices. Couldn’t help but cry silent tears over how tender Jack had been to him. The way his touch surged through Gabriel, made his heart beat fast and the stars shine brighter. Still he did not seek him out. The pain was simply too fresh.

Jack, now in charge of a bird sanctuary, gifted it to a young man who grieved the loss of a favorite pet. Jack stopped by a shrine to the god of night, left more handcrafted items, and rode off again. The years rolled past. The desire to win Gabriel’s affection back, while present, was no longer the driving force behind Jack’s actions. He did what he did because he wanted to give others reason to smile, reason to hope. No one knew how precious those things were more than he. 

Over time, the goddess of love noticed her own offerings increased. Many lovers and married couples, emboldened by the kindness of one man, found renewed love in her, and each other. Her position on Jack soon softened, and she attempted to demonstrate her thanks by sending potential lovers Jack’s way. But he politely refused all advances. His heart still belonged to Gabriel.

The sun god, despite himself, had taken to the god of night. Driven to purge the treacherous mortal’s memory from Gabriel’s mind, the sun god conjured ways to breach Gabriel’s dark tower. But Gabriel’s tower, like his heart, remained out of reach. Nothing, not even the sun itself, could compare to the mortal man with sunshine in his hair, the summer sky in his eyes. Gabriel ached for Jack every day. The wounds on his face had healed some time ago, but the scars remained. 

Jack earned a few more scars in his travels. Deep scars on his arms and legs when he fought hard to free his horse from a bramble thicket. One on his back after a wooden beam collapsed on him as he dove in to save a farmer’s little girl. Such strenuous activity was beyond him now, for he was older, tired easier. He soon stopped wandering to construct a simple home by the water. Jack was quite isolated save the nearby temple to the gods. Jack still paid his respects, still left gifts for Gabriel. Still woke up wishing he could reach out to touch his beloved’s hand, though he had long ago accepted Gabriel would never forgive him. Some betrayals were simply too great. Jack still loved him, would go to his grave loving him. And knew he would die alone.

Jack’s solitude continued. Those he had helped sometimes stopped by with supplies, and as Jack grew older, medicine. Jack often refused it, for someone always needed such things more than he did. 

Then the day came when Jack could not rise from bed. He looked toward the sky. Tears filled his eyes.

“I’m sorry I could not spend this life with you,” Jack whispered. “I’m sorry I broke your heart. I love you, Gabriel. I will always love you.” The words sent a shudder through Jack, and he closed his eyes. “Let the world see your stars, your clear night sky. I’m not worth withholding that from the world…”

As Jack lay caught between life and death, Gabriel heard him. And a burst of love and desperation had him shake off his melancholy, sent him from his tower. The night came early, gray clouds gathered as if in preparation for a storm. The storm was in Gabriel’s heart. When he arrived at Jack’s small home, he found the goddess of death waiting. She turned white eyes to Gabriel.

“It is his time,” she said, watching him as he touched down, the cloak of night fanning out at his shoulders. “His soul will be a bright light to those in my realm.”

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath. No- Jack could not be anywhere but with him. Could be no one else’s light but his. He’d suffered under his own pride for too long. The scar on his face told him the story of a love lost, not a heart betrayed. 

Gabriel went into the house, aching at how even the sparse decorations carried Jack’s touch. Upon seeing Jack, his beloved Jack, lying on the bed, golden hair gone silver and skin pale from oncoming death, Gabriel knew he did not have a lot of time. Gathering Jack in his arms, Gabriel ascended into the heavens. The goddess of death watched him leave. He did not see her smile.

Jack woke to the scent of jasmine. He believed himself back in paradise, Gabriel at his side. But it couldn’t be true. Jack was an old man with the dreams of a younger man. He roused himself, turned to set his feet on the threadbare rug. Only his feet touched a plush one. The scent of jasmine was real, not a memory. 

Heart skipping a beat, Jack listened for any movement. Then, the lightest touch brushed his cheek. Jack froze. He knew that touch. Had spent almost forty years dreaming of it. His lips parted, voice unable to speak the name of his love aloud.

“My love,” a familiar voice murmured.

Jack grabbed the hand at his face. Clawed at it with the desperation of a man denied freedom. Sobs gathered in his throat, his eyes burned. He almost didn’t dare breathe.

“Gabriel…?”

A cup pressed to his lips. The drink had a warm, rich aroma, like mulled cider. Jack drank it without question. His body tingled. The persistent weary feeling faded. The darkness that had been his companion for decades lifted. Jack blinked several times. Was stunned as color bled into his vision and shapes took form. The cup left his lips. Jack lifted his gaze, stunned again by the sight that greeted him.

Gabriel stood there, exquisite in the black robes of night, his face soft and eyes wet with tears. Behind him, a large window showed sprawling fields lit by the silver glow of stars. Arranged around the room were tables, chests, and cabinets, each one displaying the handmade gifts Jack had left as offerings. Jack’s eyes watered at the sight. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, he was simply too overwhelmed.

Gabriel knelt at his feet. Took Jack’s left hand and slipped the wedding ring onto his finger. Brought Jack’s hand to his lips to kiss the ring. Jack let loose a strangled sob. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Gabriel smiled up at Jack, who gasped at the scars present. He reached for them, hesitant, ashamed. Gabriel nuzzled against Jack’s palm.

“After all this time, you…?” Jack finally managed, a flood of emotion thickening his voice. 

Gabriel nodded. “I saw what you did for others despite your own pain” He kissed Jack’s hand once again, rubbed his cheek against it. “I was a fool to let you go, Jack. That will not happen again. I love you.”

Jack was crying now. Everything he had ever longed for, hoped for, had come back, and just as he was ready to give it all up. “I love you. I love you so much,” he said, and threw his arms around Gabriel. 

Gabriel took Jack to his bed then, made him his husband once more. It was the most loving, intense embrace of all, a shared echo of the other’s longing during the stretch of years between them. Afterward, the two lay together simply holding one another close, sobbing out all their sorrows. The next night, Gabriel presented Jack to the court of the gods as his husband and fellow immortal. Seeing him at Gabriel’s side, beautiful and shining once more, even the sun god understood why Gabriel treasured Jack so.

The gods welcomed their newest member with a grand celebration. And that night, after Gabriel made love to Jack until both were sated and sore, the world saw the stars again, as well as a new feature in the sky. A bright sphere that shed soft white light on the land and mirrored the glow in Jack’s eyes whenever he smiled at Gabriel. This sphere became known as the moon, and Jack became its representative. At night, he glided along Gabriel’s starry sky, providing inspiration to all who saw their heavenly dance. 

Ana, an old woman herself now, often gazed at the full moon. Sometimes she saw only its glowing brilliance. Other times, she saw their silhouettes dancing in the moonlight. Smiled at the way Jack’s platinum hair shined, the warmth in Gabriel’s eyes. The most notable feature on both were the scars on their faces. Scars Gabriel once hated, and Jack was shamed by now stood as a symbol of endurance. Their story would go on to live through the ages, for there was no truer love in this world than that of the night and the moon.


End file.
